ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Ward Warden I (Vunkerl)
Category:QuestsCategory:Abyssea QuestsCategory:AbysseaCategory:Resistance Ops Magicked hempen sack |title= |repeatable= Yes (one Resistance Ops quest per Vana'diel day) |reward=Varying amount of Cruor and Resistance Credits Zero to one of : Aoidos' Seal: Feet (BRD) Sylvan Seal: Feet (RNG) Tantra Seal: Feet (MNK) Raider's Seal: Feet (THF) Ferine Seal: Feet (BST) Iga Seal: Feet (NIN) Unkai Seal: Feet (SAM) Estoqueur's Seal: Feet (RDM) Mavi Seal: Feet (BLU) Creed Seal: Feet (PLD) Caller's Seal: Feet (SMN) Goetia Seal: Feet (BLM) Savant's Seal: Feet (SCH) Charis Seal: Feet (DNC) |previous= |next= |cutscenes= }} Walkthrough *Talk to the Resistance Sapper to obtain a Magicked hempen sack. *Travel to (H-11) (near Conflux #5) and select the smaller Repair Trunk. *Fill your enchanted sack by choosing from the list the trunk gives you of "Round", "Pointy" and "Jagged" items, and return to the Resistance Sapper. *The enchanted sack size appears to be random (more testing needed to verify), as does the values of the objects. Through repeated testing, these results seem to apply: **Too many items will cause the sack to tear, making you lose the sack, failing the mission. If this happens, you may report back to the Resistance Sapper to attempt the mission again the same day. **"Pointy" objects will fill up the sack the fastest, but have the highest risk of tearing the sack. This would seem to indicate each is assigned a random value in a high numerical range. **"Jagged" objects are balanced towards filling up the sack, and have a reduced risk of tearing. This would seem to indicate each is assigned a random value in a medium numerical range. **"Round" objects fill up the sack the least, and are the easiest for "topping off" to get the bag squeaking full without tearing, though it still may occur. This would seem to indicate each is assigned a random value in a low numerical range. **These 3 ranges of values may or may not overlap. *Cruor and resistance amounts vary depending on how full the sack is (but not how many items are in the sack). ** A sack that is "Squeaking with extreme urgency" will yield the best reward, 1000-1200 Cruor and 70-130 Resistance Credits. **A sack that is "Squeaking under the tension" yields ~500 Cruor and ~60 Resistance Credits. **A sack that is "A little bit taut" may only yield 200-400 Cruor and 35-45 Resistance Credits. * Cramming the sack with the same objects in the same order can give you different results from one day to another. If it isn't random, then there is some other variable changing the object weight or the sack capacity. Effect on Bastion *Completing this quest increases the Martello health as well as all the Clone Wards health. If some Clone wards were destroyed, they will reappear. *The increase depends on the success of the quest. *With a bag just a bit taunt, the Martello health increases by 1% and the Clone Wards by 2%. *With a bag showing signs of stretching, the Martello health increases by 2% and the Clone Wards by 5%. *With a bag squeaking, the Martello health increases by 3% and the Clone Wards by 10%. *With extreme squeaking, the Martello health increases by 4% and the Clone Wards by 13%.